pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Deceased
All the minor heroes in The Incredibles were deceased, just like Penny's grandparents from The Rescuers. Characters/people Do you think this page should have a distinction between real-life people who died, and characters? As it is, it doesn't look right. -SlashMan 19:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, definitely. The description at the top of the category clearly states it is for characters that have died. If you get time, please remove this category from pages like Joe Ranft and George Carlin, otherwise I will when I get time. Thanks for noticing this! --Jeff (talk) 23:02, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, that's all of it. -SlashMan 01:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 01:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) AUTO Why AUTO is categorized here ? In WALL•E he is shut down by the Captain, but not destroyed.Gray Catbird 19:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Deceased Cast & Crew? Since we changed the Deceased category as to only have characters in it, shouldn't we have a "Deceased Cast & Crew" category? --Aaron 01:23, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Also I think we should delete this category and create "Deceased Characters" so we can be more specific. Yeah, there's over 50 characters in this category and it would take long to remove the category, but I think it's worth it. Hey, at least it's not as hard as removing over 150 images from the "Cars 2 Images" category. --Aaron 02:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know. . . I don't think I like a deceased category for real people, it seems rather morbid, no? To be honest, I don't like this category - do people really look to see which characters have died? I'd be more happy deleting this than creating any new ones. But, if we do decide to add a "Deceased Cast/Crew" category then I think this one should be renamed. Until then I think we can leave it as-is - the description on the page states it's for characters. --Jeff (talk) 02:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I guess you're right about the real people thing, kinda sad. Well would you rather have a list then? I think I'd prefer the category more but if you'd like a list better that's fine with me. --Aaron 06:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hello? --Aaron 06:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was hoping to get other's comments on this but I guess not. If we have to have something, I think a category is probably the best choice. Go ahead and create it. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 13:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wait, wait, I was agreeing with you that it is kind of sad doing that, listing real people that have passed away. Now I'm thinking of not creating it. Should we honestly have it? Yes it is sad, but it would actually list the cast/crew that have passed away. --Aaron 03:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I know you were. I don't know if it's appropriate to highlight this type of information. In one sense, since this is a encyclopedia type of site, then I think it should be recognized. But as a matter of taste I'm just not sure. I mean, we already mention people passing away, so the question is, should there be a single location or way to see all cast and crew that have passed away? Maybe we should wait a while and see if others have thoughts on it. Then, if we do decide to do something, I think a category is probably the correct means to do it. --Jeff (talk) 04:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, like I said, it is sad, but I think the category should be created so it can list the deceased cast/crew. :( And to answer your first question: yeah, (I personally think) everybody looks through all categories. At least I do. He he. --Aaron 06:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::OK, I think we should go with the category. do you want to create it? --Jeff (talk) 12:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry for having never post any thoughts here, but I didn't knew what to write. All I can say is that I don't have objections to have "deceased" categories, although I find it a little weird that it is the only "special" character category on this wiki. And I can tell people look to these categories...because I remember myself having seen this category when I was still a simple reader of Pixar wiki...And, that quite interested me...Gray Catbird 14:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Ugh, I've been busy. Sure Jeff, I'll create it, thanks. I'll create in a couple of hours however, I'm busy again. --Aaron 01:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Alright, I created "Deceased Cast & Crew" & "Deceased Characters" and marked "Category:Deceased" for deletion. Whoo, I'm tired. --Aaron 07:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC)